The Sacred Sword
The Sacred Sword is the seventeenth saga of Overture 3. This saga showed the recovery of the Sacred Sword and the defeat of Artheemius' minions at the hands of the Fellowship of the Sword. Synopsis With Artheemius risen once more, Xavier Cortez searched for the location of the sacred Sword and found a popular rumor was true, the Sacred Sword was indeed located in the basement of the Spire, the headquarters of the Order of the Sacred Sword. The Chosen One Xavier Cortex gathered the Fellowship of the Sword and together they dug down in the basement of the Spire until at last, they hit a chamber. I the chamber on a dais stood the Sacred Sword. Only a chosen one could pull the sword from its slumber it would be revealed. That Chosen One would be Grimval Laft. The dwarf who had bested Artheemius only months earlier. With Sacred Sword in hand, The Fellowship of the Sword headed to Xanadu Castle to take down Glacia and have their kingdom back. Glacia The Fellowship of the Sword arrived in Xanadu Castle and confronted Glacia. Not wanting to destroy the castle, Glacia led them to a field of dead grass outside Xanadu. Glacia proved to possess powerful strength being able to fling Gaerune Karthurg into the castle wall from outside the city. Glacia's ice powers were difficult to overcome but the Fellowship prevailed and were able to defeat Glacia; Grimval Laft dealt the finishing blow, driving the Sacred Sword through her. Fiery Fear Fiery Fear, the reincarnation of Fear had been assigned to defend the Nether by Artheemius Lyeench. Oddly enough, Nether portals began to spring up all around Harracktor and using one of these portals, the Fellowship of the Sword traveled into the hellish realm. There the group searched for Fear while battling wave after wave of Ghast . They would find Fear in an obsidian tower and without much haste, Fear would engage the group in battle. The constant flames Fear brought to the battle proved to be too much for the Fellowship and they began to tire and it seemed Fear was winning. Grimval Laft would manage to defeat the monster and executed it with the Sacred Sword. Lightning Lance Xavier Cortex managed to secure an airship and with it took the Fellowship of the sword to Naturelles where Lightning Lance, the reincarnation of Lance the Wrathful had been stationed. There, they found the Order of the Templar had been unable to fight against the minion and had been thoroughly beat. The Fellowship confronted Lance and in a short fight managed to overpower the cretin. Grimval executed the man and they moved onto their next target, Swansong . The Bowmaster By airship, the Fellowship traveled to the Naturellian Colony where they would find it eerily deserted. Xavier was scouting the clock tower when the minion known as Swansong descended upon him. Xavier, who had been withdrawn from previous fights because he did not wish to leave his son without a father, decided to take on Swansong and prove Gaerune Karthurg, who had been taunting him, wrong about his bravery. Xavier attempted to take on swansong with a dagger in hand but Swansong proved far more resilient than the other beasts and took no damage whatsoever. Swansong grabbed Xavier's stomach and pulled out a large portion of his innards mortally wounding him. Swansong took off, content with his victory. As he lay dying, Xavier thanked his friends for their bravery and ordered Valandil Singollo, his closest friend and fellow Snake Eater, to train his son in the ways of the Snake eater. With their leader dead, the Fellowship yearned to defeat Swansong in battle. Swansong Swansong would reappear and reveal to the Fellowship that he was intended by Artheemius to be the end of all the races. For Swansong was capable of laying eggs and producing offspring, something he had been doing for the past week as the Fellowship was defeating the other minions. Swansong had at that point laid over one million eggs scattered all around Neuro. Determined not to let this break their resolve, the Fellowship engaged Swansong in battle. Swansong was far for more powerful than the fellowship could have guessed, for even the Sacred Sword could not pierce his rock hard skin. In the battle, swansong managed to destroy a large part of the Naturellian colony when he hurled balls of lava on the city. Swansong agreed to shed his rock hard pelt if the Chosen One, Grimval Laft was to engage him in a one on one battle. Swansong allowed the group to heal while he flew off to the Orcish kingdom east of the colony and waited for Grimval to arrive. Grimval would arrive and the two would fight on the bridge leading into the Orc kingdom. Swansong was a powerful foe but Grimval, trained in the ways of a Sacred Sword overpowered the beast and slew it with the Sacred Sword. Though it was a hard won victory, the fellowship had prevailed. Homecoming Without Xavier, the Fellowship realized it would not be able to pilot the airship that had brought them here. By a stroke of luck, Juan Pelota would manage to emerge from a nether gate that had cropped up and emerge into the Naturellian Colony. Juan would help the Fellowship return to Naturelles by conducting the train back to the City of Naturelles and from there, taking them back to Harracktor by boat. Juan bid the group good luck and returned back to Naturelles to try to get the hand of Princess Delial II in marriage. With all the minions defeated, all the Fellowship needed to do now was confront Artheemius himself in battle. Category:Sagas Category:Overture 3